1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of milk like drinks and milk substitutes. More particular this invention relates to milk like drinks and milk substitutes which can be shipped in dry form and which when reconstituted may be processed in the same manner as milk.
2. Related Art
Many dehydrated or powdered milk products exist in the prior art. These have extended shelf life when in the dry state as compared to milk and can be reconstituted into a milk drink when required. Lactose free products are also available which can also be stored and shipped in powdered form until they are reconstituted into a milk like drink.
The problem with some of these none milk products and some milk products as well is that if they are stored for a period of time after being reconstituted into a liquid product, they tend to settle out. That is, the powder when mixed with water will remain in suspension for only a period of time. This has been addressed in some cases by adding suspension agents which extend the life time of such products. Usually, these products may not be processed like milk. For example, pasteurization of the reconstituted liquid causes the suspended particles to settle out of solution and collect at the bottom of the container. Typically, flavoring and other additives settle out and the container needs to be shaken periodically to reintroduce the settled ingredients.
The instant invention solves the foregoing problems and allows not only the storage and shipment of such products in a dry form but when the same is reconstituted into a liquid product, it may be processed like any milk product and subjected to the heat required for pasteurization. In addition, the ingredients do not settle out even after extended storage. This extends the shelf life of the reconstituted liquid once placed in the container and pasteurized and does not require repeated shaking to again introduce the ingredients into suspension.